


Steam

by Blizzaurus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Shower Sex, So classic S1!Kabby, With a side of bickering and denial of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzaurus/pseuds/Blizzaurus
Summary: Abby is violating the Ark curfew. Marcus confronts her about it in the showers.A fill for the Kabby 2018 Kinkmeme.





	Steam

It was 1 a.m. and Abby Griffin was using the public showers after curfew.  
  
Marcus stared at the datapad in his hands, gritting his teeth as he browsed through her recent activity. She should know better than this. Ever since the truth of their oxygen issue started seeping out of the cracks of the council room walls, the crowd had been more restless than ever. If one of the unstable protesters who had stolen batons from the guards happened to wander into the same public area as her, a member of the council, Abby could kiss her kneecaps goodbye.   
  
It still astounded him how she could think of herself so entitled as to disregard a rule set only for her own safety. Then again, the entitlement of Doctor Griffin had reached new heights every day ever since she had smuggled spare parts from Mecha Station for her illegal life monitor prototype.   
  
_Why the hell would she even want to shower at this hour?_  
  
She was lucky that he was still awake and happened to check on her data. Now he was going to have to drag her back to her quarters and save her skin even though she wouldn't return the favor in a million years. He suspected she wouldn't be the first nor even the hundredth in the line to mourn if something happened to him during one of his patrols. He wished he could return the sentiment, but it was  _Abby_. As much as he wished for otherwise, she wasn't crawling from underneath his skin anytime soon.   
  
Grudgingly, he tugged on his uniform and stalked down to the women's shower compartment with long strides, his baton ready at hand. Fortunately, the hallways were quiet, eerily so, until he reached the doors. He felt slight unease at the thought of invading the space meant only for women, but it wouldn't be the first time he'd have to get out of his comfort zone for Abby Griffin. His fingers decisively wrapped around the door handle and he forced himself an entry.  
  
Women's shower space wasn't much of an improvement from men's, he realized as he set down his baton and datapad to protect them from the moisture. The tiles were the same faded, dirty grey color and he could smell a familiar array of several overlapping body odors. The mirrors were foggy from the steam rising from the only occupied stall. Abby's wash bag was hanging from the nail next to it.   
  
He felt discomfort crawl across his skin at the thought of confronting her when she was in this unfair position of vulnerability. He hoped the sounds of his boots thumping against the wet floor made his presence known to her and allowed her time to prepare.   
  
No such luck. As he got closer, he could still hear the sound of the water spraying out of the wall but something else too, something fainter and softer, harder to decipher. He halted just a few steps from the curtains shielding Abby's modesty, waiting for her to notice him and emerge out. Instead, the shower kept running, hardly blocking the noises he could now hear as clear as day.   
  
First, he heard a low inhale followed by a string of soft, rising sighs and sharp gasps. Then a shuddering, whimpery inhale until the cycle repeated. Marcus let it do so for three times, petrified in his place, his tongue glued to the suddenly dry floor of his mouth.  
  
Transfixed, he listened to the unbearably erotic sounds whose appeal didn't seem to be based on the mental image he now had in his head of what she was doing to herself, but on the fact that her usually so sharp, biting voice was rendered to this heated, high-pitched alternative which he could never rip out of his ears again. Horrifyingly, he realized that he was swelling against the zipper of his pants. He resorted to furiously clearing his throat before his situation got any more uncomfortable.   
  
The sounds immediately stopped and after a brief, pregnant silence he heard her fumble for the switch. The water flowing out of the wall drained.   
  
"Who is it?" she asked sharply, in a typical Abby-like fashion. Only she could act offended when caught in midst of committing an offence, even though he did understand her predicament. But however mortifying the situation was for both of them, the law was still the law.

"Councillor Kane," he replied and immediately regretted his formality. It was as if he wanted to make this even more painful than it already was. "I'm just here to remind you of the curfew. You are  _not allowed_ to be here at this hour."  
  
Abby grew silent at that, and he could hear faint shuffling from beyond the curtain. Abby was probably gathering up her supplies so she could exit the washroom as quickly and as possible with most of her dignity still intact. He was already turning his back, partly to give her privacy to snatch her towel, partly to hide evidence of his arousal from her. But instead of hearing Abby step out, he heard the shower turn on again.  
  
"Fuck off, Kane," she grunted from the other side of the curtain.  
  
Marcus couldn't believe his ears. The water was running again and Abby started humming with absolutely no intention of stepping out. Even though her stubbornness hardly surprised him anymore, the fact she refused to cooperate in a situation where she knew he had the power to utterly humiliate her left him astonished beyond words.   
  
Her humming soon gained a raspier, more breathless edge. The first whimpery note escaping from her lips was a brutal electric jolt straight his crotch. There was no use to even pretend that his body remained unaffected by her, so uncomfortable and restrictive were his uniform pants now to his straining member.  
  
Marcus could hear that she was at least trying to be quiet, but either she was physically unable to stifle the obvious noises of her self-pleasure or she was shamelessly tormenting him. As if she knew exactly how much he wanted, no,  _yearned_  —  
  
He clenched his fist, his nails digging into the skin of his palm until the pain was white-hot beyond his eyelids.   
  
She gave him no choice.  
  
He violently wrenched the curtain open and stepped inside the stall, his hand fumbling for the switch on the wall. By the time he managed to turn off the water, the shoulders of his jacket were soaked through, and his priorly gelled hair was clinging to his forehead. Ignoring the wetness of his clothes, he turned to Abby with fury in his eyes, drawing himself to his full length.   
  
Even though he was now looming over her tiny, naked body, she looked anything but intimidated. There was something prideful about the way she carried herself, even bared and drenched. She made no attempt to hide the rosy, stiff peaks of her wet breasts, gleaming divinely in the fluorescent light, nor move the hand resting just below her navel, from which Marcus furiously struggled to keep his gaze away.   
  
A lesser man would have already raked over naked flesh with his eyes twice over, but Marcus prided himself on his ability to remain level-headed and professional even in the toughest situations of his life. This was quickly rising to the top spot on that list as cold sweat had never gathered more quickly on his forehead during the simple task of keeping his eyes fixed on hers.   
  
"I gave you an order," he barked out, struggling to keep his voice from shaking.   
  
"I don't remember you ordering anything," she says, a flash of challenge in her eyes. "Now, what kind of a man barges into a shower stall of a lone woman?"  
  
"You know damn well why I'm here. The offence of you just committed at least warrants you a warning, perhaps two."  
  
"The offence of masturbating, do you mean?" she said dryly, making the breath hitch in his throat. "My my, I didn't know the law was that strict, but then again, that does explain a lot about why you are always so worked up."  
  
Marcus clenched his jaw, unable to restrain the heat from creeping up his neck.  _The utter lack of shame of this woman._  
  
"The curfew is for your own safety —"  
  
"As I see it, there's no need for such thing since you're tracking my every move regardless," she drawled. "Besides, it's your fault I'm even here. Ever since that nerve-racking council meeting I've been so tightly wound I'm close to  _combusting_."  
  
Marcus struggled to find his voice for a brief moment. "Why won't — why won't you blow off some steam in the privacy of your room?" he stammered.

Abby smiled at his choice of words.   
  
"The walls of the new, smaller quarters _you moved me into_  aren't exactly thick. You can see from my activity that I take a shower at this exact same time, every day. If you had half as much brain capacity as all the other guards, you could've easily understood why I needed privacy."  
  
He was rendered speechless at that.  
  
"Now, if you could let me at least finish," she said coolly, turning her back to him, her fingers already reaching for the switch.  
  
He caught her hand.   
  
_"No."_  
  
Her white, frail wrist was now in his fist, and he didn't know what to do with it. Abby stared back at him with her eyes ablaze. Her expression didn't betray whether his grip was hurting her or urging her on, turning her even more defiant despite the power imbalance. He was so much stronger than her that he could break her in half with one flick of his hand, and still, she only glared unflinchingly back at him.   
  
From the lack of other places to set his eyes, he lifted his gaze to meet hers. All he could see was fury, although he wasn't sure if it was only his own emotion reflected back from her eyes.   
  
He hated her. He loathed the way she thought she could bend the rules whenever it happened to suit her and make everyone dance to her tune too. He was disgusted by her indifference towards the law that had kept them all alive for more than hundred years. He abhorred her idiotic, self-sacrificial little rebellion towards each and everyone above her. He hated the resentment he saw when he looked into her eyes.  
  
He hated that she hated him.   
  
"Just do it, Kane. I know you want to. Throw me out of the airlock for breaking the curfew," she drawled. "Wouldn't be the smallest crime you for which had floated someone."  
  
He clenched his eyes shut at that, his grip on her hand tightening as he struggled to focus.  
  
"Shut up, Abby. Please, just shut up  _for once_."  
  
"Or how about you get off my back and let me have this one thing. You  _owe_  me that," she hissed, her voice dripping with venom.   
  
Marcus shuddered at the implication of the multitude of sins he had committed against her. "We can't afford to give anyone special treatment," he gritted out, grudgingly. "There's no place for one woman's greed and selfishness —"  
  
Abby drew herself to her full length which wasn't a lot, but the look her eyes made her appear taller before him, and somehow much more  _alluring._  
  
"Is this really what you want from your Friday? Harassing me at the small hours of the night for the sake of your darling law? For once in your life, be greedy, be selfish too.  _Do what you want._ "  
  
"I want you locked up in your fucking room," Marcus replied even though the truth was as different as day to night. Heat was now swirling red-hot in his abdomen and it proved harder and harder to battle against his carnal instincts.   
  
Abby sneered at that. "Are you telling me you that after a long, tiring day you never sneak into the showers? Beyond all that steely exterior, there must be some human parts of you left." She made suggestive little gesture downward her body. "Don't ever feel the need to relieve some tension?"   
  
Marcus' eyes treacherously flickered down to the damp, honey-brown curls between her thighs. The last thing he needed was a visual confirmation of what she had been doing here alone and now he couldn't stop picturing her leaning against the wall as her graceful little fingers drifted down and down, circling the center of her need while soft gasps and moans fell from her lips until one of her digits finally slipped in —  
  
Marcus forced his eyes up. "No," he choked out. 

He was so hard now that even the tiniest purse of Abby's pink lips could set him off. He had to leave before he lost the last vestiges of his self-control and did something for which he would have to beg for forgiveness later. But his fingers curled only firmer around her wrist, and he dimly discovered that he had her pinned against the wall, their bodies just inches apart, the heat of her naked skin radiating against his clothed one.  
  
Abby's eyes flickered to his crotch, a dark, cruel smile stretching her lips. "Perhaps you should. How long have you been straining against your uniform?"   
  
There was a hint of stunned, almost confused amusement in her voice, and it ignited a roaring, furious fire in his veins. How dared she act surprised?  
  
She had to have noticed how her naked body affected him from the very moment he had walked in. She had to know how desirable every part of her was to him. She  _had to know._  
  
He was certain that her reaction was born out of sheer cruelty. Perhaps she always did pretend she didn't notice when his gaze lingered on the sway of her hips in the hallways. Maybe she willingly turned her eyes away whenever he clutched at the arms of his chair with white knuckles as she bowed down with her low neckline. Perhaps she did want to see him squirm as leaned close to his ear to murmur threats with sultry tones.  
  
_How dared she?_  
  
The next time she parted her lips to release an even more scathing question, he crashed his mouth violently against hers.  
  
Abby let out a stunned little cry into his mouth which allowed him just enough access to get his first taste of her. It didn't take even a second before she was kissing him back, roughly,  _gruelingly_. Her lips were warm and dry, her tongue just as harsh and demanding as always when she spoke to him. It was nothing like the softness he had imagined she would bestow on the skin of those she deemed worthy. As if he ever could've been among those.   
  
She bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, but it was the punishment he supposed he deserved for going for a kiss so viciously. In the deepest nook of his brain, he demanded himself to release her, apologize and get out, but his body  _just didn't care._  
  
His hands were tangling in her wet hair, her wrist now free. She was perfectly capable of pushing him away, slapping him, even kneeing him the groin, but she didn't budge. Instead, her mouth opened in a soft, hungry moan.  
  
That was when the chance he still could take to back off and escape dissolved into the air.  
  
Her hands flew to clutch at his shoulders, but her mouth clamped shut on him, making Marcus growl in frustration.  
  
_Let's be greedy then_ , he thought and demanded entry to past her lips once more. He teased the slit of her mouth with his tongue until Abby yielded. With his hands grasping the back of her head and aligning her mouth firmer against his, he was able to kiss her more deeply and fiercely than ever before, but he still felt maddeningly  _starved_. Who knew that this pink, infuriating little mouth could rouse him to an almost unbearable pitch of hunger?  
  
_Let's be selfish._  His hands wandered down and down, exploring the feel of her forbidden skin. He stroked the undersides of her breasts while Abby whimpered into his mouth. Then he moved slowly, torturously to twist her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Her lips parted from his as she threw her head back to let out a gasp, baring her neck to him. Marcus dragged his teeth along her jaw and moved down to chase the jut of her collarbone, his hands lowering to grab her hips.   
  
Triumph rocketed through him at the feel of her soft flesh yielding to his fingertips like it was meant to be molded by him. Faint sighs of pleasure dripped from her lips as he shifted the attention of his lips to the swell of her breasts, lavishing her skin with rough swipes of his tongue. He took a nip the skin just below her nipple and she gasped out loud, her nails digging into his back. The more pleasure he brought to her, the more the skin of his back broke which only urged him to torment her more.

It was like plucking strings of a graceful instrument. She was reacting to his touch exactly as he'd imagined. Caressing the dip of her waist made her shiver, his teeth grazing the tender skin of her breasts issued desperate whimpers from her throat, his downward drifting hands rendered her into a squirming, bucking mess.  
  
And he knew that  _she hated it._  
  
He could see how desperately she tried to bite back her gasps of pleasure from her clenched eyes and pursed lips as he petted her curls and started slowly parting her labia. Marcus buried his self-satisfied grin into the crook of her neck as his fingers plunged roughly in. She cried out, and very the next moment, carved her teeth into his shoulder as a hateful response for making her react in just the way she had struggled so valiantly against. It felt so good to make her feel this way, almost too good, but that thought he pushed back for a moment.  
  
He remembered Abby ordering him to do what he wanted. His response to that was forming along with the rapid movements of his fingers, in an out, curving and crooking until she hissed out a slew of profanities.   
  
He wanted to hear her scream out his name in a string of broken syllables. He wanted her creamy skin bear his marks for  _weeks_. He wanted her to remember how good  _he_  had made her feel as she looked at her bruises. He wanted her to flush crimson every time she thought about his fingers. He wanted her to be haunted by how hard he'd made her come.   
  
And he wanted her to stay the fuck out of the showers after curfew.  
  
He built up a rapid, almost punishing pace with his fingers. It surprised him how long Abby had held out until he remembered how much she loathed the very idea of him undoing her. Too bad. He pressed his thumb down on her clit,  _hard_. It's was the crescendo, the full stop to her punishment, and she crashed violently over the edge with a cry.  
  
Abby trembled around him, and it was  _glorious._ With dark flush mantling her cheeks, her hair damp and disheveled and her lips parted, she had never looked more desirable to him, and he was reminded of his painfully rigid cock. But despite the sheer agony of his aching arousal for her, the real world started seeping in as he saw her slowly recover from her orgasm and regain her senses. He woke up from his haze too and was forced to reflect on what he had just done.  
  
His hair and jacket were drenched, his pants partly wet from her thighs pressed against his. He had her quivering in his tight grip. He had her come on his fingers.   
  
_Fuck._    
  
One didn't need to be even particularly sensible to understand how bad of an idea this was. If one could even categorize it as an idea as the starting point of the whole incident was only a hazy, heated blur to Marcus, and it was hell of a hard to concentrate with his cock currently suffocating in the clutches of his tight uniform. He needed to extract himself from the situation, and fast.   
  
He released her from her arms, and Abby collapsed against the wall, panting. Her skin was gleaming from something Marcus wasn't sure was water or sweat, but the sight made his cock throb regardless.   
  
_Walk away_ , he ordered himself.  _Forget that anything even happened._  Fortunately, Abby probably had too much pride to ever mention this again so they both could move on with their lives as efficiently as possible after this. Even if it now felt like he'd have to bleach his brain in order to rid himself of tonight's memories.   
  
Before he could take one step back, her hand was on his crotch, palming the bulge in his pants.  
  
"Let me help you with that," she said, her voice a low, breathless murmur.  
  
She squeezed and Marcus saw  _stars._  
  
His control of the situation slipped away so quickly it was like he'd never had it in the first place. He couldn't bring himself to fight as Abby's fingers started fumbling with his belt. Before he even knew it, he was stepping out of his pants and Abby had him in her hands, pumping her fist up and down. At first, she was rough, almost violent as she moved along his shaft with her hands, watching him with her lips parted, eyes flickering with the dark desire for retaliation. But then she saw something he'd fought nail and teeth not to let himself show.

He could feel droplets of tears leaking out from the corners of his eyes. Her touch was so overpowering he was only able to draw in battered, shuddering breaths, his jaw completely slack. The sight made her loosen her grasp.  
  
"For god's sake Kane, you look like you have never been jacked off before."  
  
There it was. The acknowledgment that they were actually doing something illicit instead of  _releasing pressure_  or  _letting out steam._  He had fingered her and she had stroked his cock; there was no going back now. Even if he would step out now, the little remnants of professionalism they had struggled to maintain during the past years were now gone for good, and he had no idea how to navigate this new terrain.   
  
Marcus clenched his jaw, turning his eyes away in embarrassment at the curious look in her eyes.   
  
"It's just been a long time," he exhaled.   
  
It was only partly true, but how could he even begin to explain that it was  _her_  who was making him feel like this? He'd never experienced something more perfect as her lips against his own, her breasts in his hands, her fingers around his cock...   
  
Everything about her felt too good,  _too right_ , and even the beginning of that thought was something far more problematic than he was used to dealing with.  
  
"I do get it," she said, her voice surprisingly soft as she studied his pained expression.   
  
Marcus turned to look at her and saw that she was now hugging herself, suddenly self-conscious about her nudity. She clamped her eyes shut as if the next confession was painful to let out.  
  
"It's been too long since anyone has touched me too."  
  
She purposefully omitted Jake's name, and Marcus was grateful for that. Whatever this fucked-up moment they were now having was, it couldn't bear the weight of her dead husband's memory.   
  
"Why do you think I need to sneak into the showers after midnight?" she sighed. "Just, don't be so hard on yourself.  _We are all human._ "   
  
Marcus wasn't sure how he felt about a fact that Abby had now adopted a role of some sort of a sex therapist which definitely meant a novel dynamic in their already twisted relationship. For a moment, Marcus thought she was even going to lower a hand on his shoulder in an awkward, comforting gesture. Instead, her fingers returned to his cock.  
  
She  _hushed_  at him as he gave out a gasp.  
  
"Shut up Kane. Just let me return the favor, okay?"  
  
Her ministrations grew slower and gentler, her eyes intently fixed on his reactions. Soon she was stroking him with such care that Marcus leaned his back against the wall, completely yielding to her. That was when her hands left him.  
  
Marcus opened his mouth partly to let out a frustrated groan, partly to stammer an apology but didn't find the time before his lips were covered by hers. Kissing him deeply, she helped him shrug off his jacket and drag his shirt over his head. The wet clothes were disregarded in the corner, forgotten and purposeless. Abby grasped his jaw with both of her hands, urging him to press himself closer to her, and he did. Without conscious thought, he encased her in his arms.  
  
A light spray of water hit the back of his head. Abby had turned on the shower, but he was unable to fixate on that offence for too long, not when her fingers curled around his cock again and the warm water pouring over both of them felt so  _damn good_. He was completely malleable in her palms; he let her tangle his slick hair with her fingers while her other hand wrapped around his base. She moved along his shaft and drew teasing little circles around his cockhead, pleasuring every inch of him.   
  
Marcus shivered and groaned, not understanding for the life of him why Abby was being so kind him to unless her every intention was to leave him high, dry and aching for her. But he couldn't believe she would be that cruel.

On the contrary, because at that very moment Abby started aligning him with her entrance, but she couldn't possibly want —  
  
"Abby," he gasped, his hand flying to grasp her shoulder, trying to futilely still her. But the minute his cockhead slipped inside her velvety wetness, he was  _lost._  
  
It was better than he could've ever imagined. She felt so good and perfect, so tight around him that he couldn't stifle the strangled sob he released against her neck. His hands tightened around her waist, pulling her flush against him under the spray. Abby's fingers continued raking through his curls as he thrust into her, roughly,  _headily_. Their mouths collided, and it was almost perverse how intimate this kiss felt because it was  _Abby_ , and he should have her locked up instead holding her in his arms, and she should be hurling venomous insults at him instead of moaning into his mouth.   
  
"Dammit, don't make me do all the work," she hissed, frantically rocking into him. "Harder, faster."  
  
He obeyed and the kiss grew needier as he picked up the pace, her hips arching to meet his, low sounds of pleasure issuing from her throat which made his heart sing.   
  
She looked so beautiful under the spray, droplets of water trickling down the soft curves of her body, lips parted in gasps and whimpers as she neared the precipice, and he  _hated_  himself for thinking that way about her. She loathed him, and for all the good reasons. She was infuriating and stubborn and would break the law without abandon, but he would be a damned fool not to recognize that she was  _still_ too good for the likes of him.   
  
_What the hell had he been thinking?_  
  
She was breathing so raggedly now that Marcus knew that she was skirting edge, but he wanted to drag it out. Not out of cruelty, but out of the desire to make the armistice last merely one second longer. A moment later, he mercifully brushed his thumb in a rough circle around her clit until she started quaking around him. The gripping sensation around his cock knocked the breath out of his lungs.  
  
Her moans caressed the skin of his neck. "Marcus. Oh, Marcus..."  
  
That was what finally broke him.

The sound of his given name on her lips sent a lightning rod through his spine to the base of his cock. Marcus shuddered his release into her with a growl, burying his face in the crook of her neck to hide the expression on his face. Despite the immense pleasure she had just brought his body, he was in  _pain_.  
  
He wanted to be Marcus to her so bad. Not until now did he realize how desperately that wish had been burning in his chest and  _how long_.   
  
But he couldn't afford that name. Not now when the future of the human race was at stake, and he couldn't allow himself to be soft for anyone. Especially not for the woman opposing every single one of his views out of the sheer, ludicrous hopefulness of her heart. She had never been his to have, but still, he had taken her like the selfish bastard he was.   
  
He disentangled himself from her, withdrawing his softening cock and letting Abby take a breathless step back. Without sparing one last look at her, he made his way to the corner of the room to pick up his soaked clothes from the floor.   
  
He heard faint laughter as he started tugging on his shirt.   
  
"Just take my towel, I have fresh clothes in my bag. You dripping all over the hallways after curfew could damage your reputation," she said, mirth oozing from her lips, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wall.   
  
Without offering her an answer, Marcus continued dressing until he was clad in his drenched, cold uniform again. He was aware of how pathetic he had to look in his current attire, but he straightened up his spine before her regardless. A man of his position must have at least some dignity.   
  
Abby's gaze followed him as he walked down to pick up his datapad. The amusement in her eyes died down as he made his next statement. "I'm writing you a warning about the unauthorized use of the showers after curfew."  
  
At first, a small, incredulous snort escaped her.   
  
Marcus continued typing. "One more warning and you'll spend a night in the Sky Box. The next gets you floated."  
  
When he turned around to face her, her expression was so cold he could feel the chill of it course to his very heart.  
  
"I hope you're including the person who fucked me against the wall in the charges too," she spat out.   
  
"I am," he said, swiftly typing out his own name in the report. Their names together for the same offence would certainly raise some eyebrows, but he was prepared to suffer through that. However, in case she asked, he would only write down her identification number and omit the full name. He firmly believed she wouldn't want to be associated with him.  
  
"You are fucking priceless, Kane. You truly are."  
  
With that said, she snatched her towel and wrapped it around her. Slinging her wash bag over her shoulder, she marched out of the door, her chin held up high. She slammed the door after her.   
  
Marcus stared at the door for longer than he'd like to admit before pulling himself together with a shuddering sigh. As he finished the report and let the screen of his datapad fade black, he fought to ignore the prickly, suffocating lump in his throat that was swelling bigger and bigger the more he tried to swallow it down.   
  
Contrary to how he'd originally envisioned, he was the one who couldn't meet her eyes for the next few weeks.

 


End file.
